Triangle Theorem
by thiseffect
Summary: Movieverse based. During one of MJ's plays, she notices Peter acting strangely. Slash and a little het.


I like this one. I consider it one of my best ones so far.

* * *

You're standing on that stage, the lights are in your face and the audience is waiting for you to say your lines. You panic for a few seconds when you see Peter in the sea of faces. Your lines come quickly, easily, and he smiles at you. You almost smile back until you remember that you're on a stage and you have to _act_ now. The other actress replies to your line and you slip back into the comfort that is the theatre. You surreptitiously sneak glances at Peter, but he's not watching you at the moment. He's looking more up and to the left. You try to follow his gaze, but there isn't enough time for you to do that and act at the same time. Your fainting scene comes up and you fall the wrong way, so you can see where your boyfriend is _looking_. You pretend to faint and in the blur of faces, Harry is staring back at you.

You can't really concentrate through the rest of the play and it shows. Peter is giving you odd looks and the audience looks like they want to _get the hell out_. Peter still isn't _really_ paying attention to you and you feel left out at the odd communication between both of your friends. They aren't even watching the play anymore and a few of their looks make you stumble over some of your lines. Abruptly, the audience starts applauding and you jump a little, you'd been on auto-pilot through the whole play. Peter and Harry are looking at you now, clapping with the rest of the crowd. They both look proud. You try not to worry about anything as the rest of the cast links arms and bows. Peter comes backstage to congratulate you with roses.

"You did an spectacular job, MJ. You're such an awesome actress."

You reply modestly, like you always do, asking the usual things like, _You really think I did a good job?_ and_ Oh, but I was so nervous_. It's ironic to you when you notice that neither of you are really paying attention to each other. Peter looks like he's waiting for someone and you just want to get the hell out of here. Something is going on between Peter and Harry, and you have a feeling that if you find out about it, there's no going back. You open your mouth to start some inane conversation when Harry comes waltzing up to you with a bouqet bigger than Peter's.

"For you."

You take them from him and you give the obligatory hug.

"Thank you so much for coming, Harry! I haven't seen you in such a long time. What have you been doing lately?"

He gives you one of those charming smiles and replies with a, "This and that.", which doesn't really answer your question. You choke down the urge to do something to either one of them that will make them spill their secret. You look at the flowers Harry brought you and try to collect your emotions a little. Harry and Peter are talking about something vaguely in the background, but you don't even try to overhear their conversation. Questions ferment in your head as you try not to barrage your friends with them. What was so important that even Peter couldn't tell you about it? You eventually decide not to worry about it, as your birthday is next week and you figure they're just trying to keep a present secret so they can surprise you later. Which is why you don't have an objection when Harry asks if he can borrow Peter from you for a few minutes. You wonder if you could hear what they're talking about if you follow them.

The boys are walking to the back of the stage when you make up your mind and set the flowers down on the make-up stand in front of your mirror. You can hear whispers as you walk a good deal of distance behind them. Not actual words, though you could swear you heard a few names. The whispering stops abruptly as you hear a thud, like something hitting the shell of the theatre. You step out a little and you can see exactly why. Peter has Harry up against the wall and their hands are moving everywhere, with their faces a little too close together. The only emotion you're experiencing right now is shock and you're not even sure you're feeling that. Your feet are glued to the floor and you just want to _get the hell out_, especially when you hear the sounds Peter is making. He never made those sounds with you. You start to ache a little.

There's more moaning and gasping and you wonder _why_ you ever thought this was a good idea in the first place. A birthday present is not worth this. There are whispers and your heart jumps a little in your chest. Peter is saying Harry's name and you recognize an orgasm when you see one. Something is finally dislodged and you feel the hurt roll in in waves. Tears stream down your face as you try not to make any noise. Emotions are rushing over you. Hurt, anger, sadness...You let out a choked sob and don't wait for them to find you as you spin around and run back to your dressing room. You pick up your coat and dash out of the theatre. You can barely see the cab when you hail it.

* * *

**AN**: Not much to say. If you like it, review. If you don't like it, review. 


End file.
